


【沉没之城/克苏鲁的呼唤/联动拉郎】你的克总  番外 酒精浸泡

by Val_D



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_D/pseuds/Val_D





	【沉没之城/克苏鲁的呼唤/联动拉郎】你的克总  番外 酒精浸泡

“你要知道，查尔斯，”爱德华一把搂住满面红晕的查尔斯，半推半搡地走出酒馆，“我事务所里存的才是好牌子的威士忌，跟我回去！”  
“好好好。”查尔斯努力把理智拽出酒精，顺从地跟着爱德华走出了酒馆。  
一进事务所的门，查尔斯第一件事就是扶着沙发慢慢坐下。这爱德华是天天泡在威士忌里吗？酒量这么好。迷蒙中查尔斯只看见爱德华又搬出了一瓶威士忌，之后便神志不清地倒在沙发上。  
回过身来的爱德华看着瘫倒在沙发上的查尔斯，懊恼地放下了手中的酒瓶。怎么就喝醉了？爱德华凑近查尔斯的脸，除去服役留下的伤疤，睡梦中的查尔斯偶尔还会扑闪一下睫毛，纤细而在光下显出深灰色的睫毛撩拨着爱德华逐渐下沉的理智，薄唇不安分地开合，吸引着对方身体里的某种情绪。  
酒精是沉溺的最佳路径，简洁而直接，鼓动欲望，解锁情绪。  
真是，可爱的小查理。  
爱德华俯身吻住查尔斯的嘴唇，感受禁欲者的重重束缚，然后攻破大门。舌尖深入口腔挤出空气，沉睡着的身下人逐渐醒转，睁开迷离的双眼。爱德华此时已经彻底跪卧在查尔斯上方，蹬掉了碍事的皮鞋。查尔斯惊讶地伸手推开爱德华，对方反而一把扯开查尔斯的衬衫，一双粗糙的手从锁骨一路抚摸到腰间。爱德华皱了皱眉头，开始解开查尔斯的皮带。  
“等等……”查尔斯还没说完，爱德华便突然向前吻住查尔斯，把剩下的话堵了回去。“等一会你就知道了，小查理。”爱德华跪坐在查尔斯的腿上，左手托起查尔斯的腰，右手一把扯下裤子。微微昂首的分身轻轻地弹出，又被爱德华一把握住。  
随着爱德华手里不断的运动，查尔斯绷紧了腰。对方再次吻了吻查尔斯的薄唇，然后一路向下，吻住喉结，锁骨，轻轻地啃咬查尔斯胸前的红心。全身的快感刺激着查尔斯的理智，他抬起双手想要抱住爱德华，对方却拉着他的手向下身探去。  
爱德华松开握着分身的手，让查尔斯自己抚慰自己的下体。断断续续的呻吟和喘息迫使爱德华急切地脱下身上的衣服，扯掉对方的上衣。查尔斯突然支起上身，加快了手里的速度。爱德华伸手把两人的分身贴合在一起，粘稠的前液把敏感的神经带向高潮。查尔斯突然屏住呼吸，前端的快感却被爱德华一把按住，不断揉搓。直到查尔斯伸手，爱德华才放开查尔斯的分身，一股白浊喷溅在爱德华的手上。  
爱德华转了转手指，让白色流过指尖，然后托起对方的腰，把手指伸进无人进入的小穴。查尔斯的呼吸更加急促，粗糙的指节来回摩擦着肉壁，加重了快感。查尔斯一把抓住爱德华的手臂，一边喘息着，一边示意爱德华继续深入。  
“小查理，还想要吗？”爱德华故意抽出手指，只在穴口来回打转。被快感支配的查尔斯拼命点头，拉着对方的手臂，向自己身下探去。爱德华并没有直接满足查尔斯的需求，而是把所剩无几的白浊涂在自己已经勃起的分身上，然后送进开拓过的小穴。  
随着粗大分身的进入，查尔斯的呻吟不断放大。爱德华感觉自己的腰已经被查尔斯的双腿牢牢锁住，便加快了抽插的速度。偶尔查尔斯的嘴会被对方吻住，然后被下一波快感送上云端。  
直到热流击打在某个点，爱德华才离开查尔斯的身体。在酒精和快感的双重作用下，查尔斯伸手插进自己的小穴，来回摩擦试图满足自己的欲望。  
手指不断勾出白色的黏液，点缀在红肿的穴口，组成一幅充满诱惑意味的画面。爱德华俯身亲了亲查尔斯的脸颊，将分身再次送入对方的身体。  
原本预料会再次体验热流击打的查尔斯并未得逞，在最后一刻爱德华突然停住并抽了出来。查尔斯刚想伸手，对方却扶起了自己的上身。  
爱德华一手握住查尔斯的后颈，一手扶起已经粗大了一圈的分身，挺住腰腹将分身送进查尔斯口中。即将勃发的欲望猛地停止，又被前端的吮吸激发，喷溅在另一个不满的小穴里。  
快感中沉溺的二人，幻觉中欲求不满的心灵，感官的刺激，欲望的迸发，在身心合一中无视真实的涅灭，浸泡于酒精之中无法自拔。  
亦无法知晓本身的不可名状。


End file.
